2034 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Free-Editing)
This is a Free Editing Season That is open to the public , so you can create whatever storms you want! Created By SnaggyFTW Storms Tropical Storm Alex On June 1, a tropical wave exited the African coast. Four days later, on June 5, it developed into Tropical Storm Alex while located east-northeast of the Lesser Antilles. The Saharan Air layer caused Alex to dissipate only 2 days later. Alex did not affect land. Hurricane Bonnie On June 14 the NHC started to monitor a non-tropical low for potential development. Tropical Depression Two formed on June 16 and strengthened into Tropical Storm Bonnie and then into Hurricane Bonnie. Bonnie then recurved out to sea and brushed the nation of Bermuda. Minimal Damage was reported and no fatalities were associated with Bonnie. Bonnie weakened into Tropical Storm Bonnie and became post-tropical on June 25. Bonnie's remnants dissipated on June 27. After Post-Season analysis Bonnie was upgraded into a Category 3 Hurricane with 115 MPH winds and a pressure of 958 mb. Hurricane Colin A broad area of low pressure formed in the Eastern Gulf of Mexico on June 24. On June 27, it organized itself into Tropical Storm Colin. Colin was in an extremely favorable environment at the time. Just one day later, Colin was a category 2 hurricane. Colin would acquire a peak intensity with winds of 115 mph, a low-end category 3 hurricane. On June 29, Colin brushed the Yucatan, weakening into a category 1. Colin dissipated due to high wind shear in the Western Gulf of Mexico without reaching the U.S. Colin caused three fatalities in the Yucatan Peninsula. Hurricane Daisy On July 1, a Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa. The Low Pressure developed Three Days later into Tropical Storm Daisy. Daisy then made a turn north towards the Azores. Over favorable waters, Daisy became a Category 4 Hurricane. It caused 3 sharknados on the northeast quadrant. Shortly after, Daisy began to encounter wind shear, weakening Daisy to a Category 2 Hurricane. Daisy eventually made landfall in the Azores as a weak Category 1 Hurricane, causing a couple million dollars in damage and 5 deaths. Daisy became a extratropical cyclone the next day. Tropical Depression Five On July 8, a tropical wave formed a LLCC, and was named Tropical Depression Five. Five was initially though that is would strengthen beyond Hurricane status, but just 10 Hours later Five dissipated out at sea. Hurricane Erbine On July 4, a tropical wave of the coast of Africa developed an LLCC, and was classified to have a medium chance of developing into a tropical cyclone. On July 8, it was upgraded to Tropical Depression 6. With favourable conditions ahead, it quickly developed into Tropical Storm Erbine. It then achieved winds of 75 kt before the storm stalled 555 miles west of the Cape Verde islands, inducing weakening to 35 kt by July 12, however, upon moving, it started reintensifying quickly. Late on July 13, Erbine reachived hurricane intensity, and began a period of explosive intensification. Erbine's pressure fell 90 mbar in 24 hours, and the storm achieved winds of 305 km/h by early if July 15. The storm then moved into an area of high vertical wind shear, and Erbine rapidly weakened to a minimal hurricane in 48 hours, and then was located 1000 miles east of Fort Lauderdale, Florida, on July 18. Erbine then steadily reintensified to a minimal major hurricane by July 21, before rapidly intensifying to a Category 5 hurricane with winds of 315 km/h, while the storm was located 532 miles east of Fort Lauderdale, with a lowest central pressure of 888 mbar, on July 23. Erbine maintained intensity until July 26, when increasing wind shear caused slow weakening 480 miles east of Fort Lauderdale. The small tropical cyclone was unable to resist the increasing shear, and dry air induced rapid weakening on July 28. The storm went from a minimal category 5 to a weak tropical storm in 48 hours, and was downgraded to a depression early on July 31. 12, hours later, the NHC declared Erbine a remnant low and issued its last advisory, while the storm was located 265 miles east of Fort Lauderdale. Hurricane Francine On July 30, a tropical wave formed a LLCC north of the Bahamas, and was given a medium chance of tropical cyclone formation. On August 1, Tropical Storm Francine formed, and skipped depression status. Francine strengthened into Hurricane Francine with peak intensity winds of 80 MPH. Francine moved into cooler waters and weakened back into a tropical storm. Francine again weakened and became post-tropical on August 11. Francine's remnants dissipated on August 14, 500 Miles northeast of Bermuda. Tropical Storm Gaston On August 8, a small tropical wave formed near the Azores. On August 9 it became tropical depression eight. On August 11, it became Tropical Storm Gaston. Gaston only made landfall as a tropical depression. It moved out to sea on August 13 and turned into a tropical depression. Gaston became post-tropical on August 15. Its remnants dissipated on August 18. Dissipated 450 miles from Canada. Hurricane Henri On August 13, the NHC started to monitor a tropical wave for potential development. Tropical Depression Two formed on August 16. Two quickly developed into Hurricane Henri. Henri became a strong category 4 hurricane. Henri started to weaken as it moved into colder waters. Henri became a remnant low on August 26. Henri's remnants dissipated on August 28.Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2034 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future seasons Category:SnaggyFTW Category:Megacane Category:Category 7 Category:Category 8 Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Typhoons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Bob Nekaro